Assassin Trained Robins
by dragonprincess1988
Summary: Jason finds Damian in his territory, and that's never a good place for a new Robin to be.
1. Chapter 1

The first time Jason sees him, the only thought running through his head is, 'what the hell is with all of the assassin-trained Robins?' He has to wonder if that's what Bruce thought was wrong with him-if that's why Bruce thinks he failed-because he wasn't trained enough...wasn't assassin-trained enough. He wasn't trained how to kill when he was Robin, and Jason is dying to ask if the reason for that is because Bruce saw what he was going to turn into if he'd had that training. It still pisses him off that he's used as the warning Robin. He's the example of what not to do, and sometimes Jason honestly has to wonder if that means Bruce tells the others not to save their parents, because that's all he was trying to do. It would sure as hell explain Drake's ability to lose every parental figure he's ever had. Hell, it may even explain why the new Robin chose this fucked-up family over his other, more killing-approved, fucked-up family.

Jason watches as the kid kicks the teeth out of some thug. He's not even five feet tall yet, and Damian's already stepping into Red Hood's territory. And if the kid wasn't doing a good job of making the idiots down on the street bleed, Jason would definitely step in to finish the job. However, as it stands, there's no reason for him to leave his perch just yet. Once all the guys are down, Jason leaps off the building from where he's been watching the fight, and lands silently at the mouth of the alley. "Hey, it's the replacement's replacement. Bet that has to sting, but hey... It's not like after Dickie-bird any of us should have had any delusions about job security. Right, Robin?"

The kid growls at him, showing all of his perfect little white teeth, and Jason is almost tempted to ask how many of those are baby teeth. "What do you want?"

Jason folds his arms over his chest and leans against the brick wall of the building to his left. "Just trying to figure out who let the baby assassin out without a leash." Jason can tell that the kid is glaring behind the mask, but it's not as intense as it would be normally, which makes Jason laugh. "Oh, I get it."

Damian reaches for something in his belt, and Jason can't help but smile wider. This is about to get interesting. "Get what?"

Jason's grinning like the Cheshire cat, and he can't stop. "Someone isn't supposed to be out tonight, so what did you do? Did someone forget the no-kill rule? I know how it is...it's just such a hard rule to remember...especially with certain psychos."

"You mean like with you." Damian doesn't even get the first two words out before he's throwing a shuriken at Jason, which is aimed directly at his eyes.

Jason's smile only grows. "Didn't Daddy-Bats ever teach you any manners? Blinding your opponent is just rude...not to mention playing dirty." The kid is angry now, which is just making Jason's night even better. "You know, you should really stay away from bigger birds than you. We're quite aggressive." Jason flips out of the way of two more shuriken, and laughs. "Nice attempt, kid, but you're out of your league. You think that just because you're angry and assassin-trained you can win, but that's not the case. In fact, let me let you in on a little secret. Drake was trained by one of the world's best assassins, and I've beat him more times than I can count, and he doesn't get angry."

The kid might have actually managed to get a hit in, had he stayed where he was and continued with the long range weapons. However, Damian lets his anger win, and rushes toward Jason. Jason's actually a little bored. He wasn't expecting it to be so easy to get under Damian's skin. After all, it's not until after Drake and he have given each other the pounding of a lifetime that Tim starts letting his anger get in the way.

Jason pins Damian against the far wall, and when he starts to struggle Jason knocks his head against the wall once to get him to stop. "Look, kid, go home, do everything Dickie-bird tells you to, eat all of your veggies, and all that other shit, and then maybe one day you won't end up like the rest of us."

The kid struggles some more, the fight clearly not worn out of him yet. "Let me go, you..."

Jason bounces Damian's head off the wall-harder this time-before he can finish his insult. "Kid, I'm not going to say this again, so listen up. Stay the hell out of my territory." He releases the kid without saying another word, and gets back to the rooftop he was on before his little conversation with the kid. The new Robin is no more fun to play with than the old one. In fact, he's actually a little less fun to play with. At least, Timmy knows when to run the hell away. Damian is still looking for him, but Jason doesn't have any more time to play around tonight. He takes off and heads in the direction of his target for tonight. He warned the kid, and if he gets caught in the upcoming explosion that's his problem.

The End (possibly not...who knows)


	2. Chapter 2

The second time Jason sees Damian that night, he seriously considers just knocking the kid out and dumping him on a nondescript rooftop for Dickie-bird to pick up. He's getting a little annoyed with having a tail. Not to mention how much harder it's making it for Jason to follow his mark. He really doesn't have time for this tonight. Among other things, there's a meth lab on the east side that's been using kids to sell their product, and he's been planning to blow it up for a while now. He doesn't want to waste time having another conversation with the baby assassin, especially since the last lecture hasn't seemed to damper the kid's search for him any. Jason sighs to himself and drops down onto the fire escape the kid is standing under. "Didn't I tell you to go home?"

Damian snarls at him as he pulls out a throwing knife from his belt. "I don't take orders from you."

"Look, kid, I don't have time for this shit tonight. Get the hell out of my section of Gotham now, and maybe I won't tell Grayson where you've been tonight." Jason is keeping an eye on that knife, but he really doesn't feel like getting into another fight with this child. He really does have better things to do.

"No." Damian throws the knife.

Jason jumps down from the fire escape, sweeps the kid's feet out from underneath him, and pins him to the dirty ground. "I wasn't lying when I said I have shit to do. I'm not babysitting tonight, so go home. The next time I find you following me I'm going to shoot you." He's off the kid, and on the roof of one of the nearby buildings before Damian leaves the alley. He's lost his target, and now Jason is just pissed. He has to decide whether he wants to just move on or waste who knows how long trying to find the guy again.

Jason grunts and decides to head east...some fireworks should make him feel better, after all. When he gets to the meth lab, Jason is still livid about losing his target. The weeks of work he's done for that particular case have gone to waste-all because the new little Robin couldn't take a hint-and it infuriates him. Jason sets the charges, and makes sure there aren't any of the aforementioned kids hanging around. It's not until his second perimeter check that he notices the stupid yellow of the cape. Jason doesn't care...he really freakin' doesn't, so he gets far enough away, and then blows the place up. If the kid is stupid enough to stick around after Jason had blatantly told him to go home, then that's his problem.

Jason still has better things to do than deal with some 'out to prove himself' child, so he heads in the direction of his next objective. This one won't be as much fun. He's just meeting one of his contacts for some more information about the potential new players in Gotham, and there are always potentially new players. He meets with his contact, and manages to get through the whole boring interaction without seeing anymore flashes of yellow, red, or green. Jason is honestly starting to wonder if the kid went home, or, better yet, had been caught in the explosion.

He's starting to think that he might actually get to accomplish everything else on his agenda for tonight, when a batarang goes flying past his head. Jason is seriously considering gutting the kid slowly, and using his small intestine as a noose. He spins around to see the kid holding a sword. Jason would laugh if he wasn't so annoyed. "You just don't give up, do you, kid?" Damian snarls at him again, but doesn't say anything. Jason rolls his eyes behind his mask at the typical Bruce-like behavior. "Look, I get it. I do, but I also don't care. You're pissed because I bested you...twice now, and your little assassin training has conditioned you into believing that that can't be allowed. But here's the deal. I don't have the time or the patience to deal with you tonight, so this is your last freebee. Go home, or I start shooting."

The kid turns feral, and rushes him. Jason really wants to put one of his boots through the kid's face, but simply flips over him instead, as he pulls out both of his guns. He's done playing nice, but he really thinks a bullet is far too kind for this kid. Damian has screwed up his night enough, and he deserves the pain, but Jason wishes the kid was older so he didn't feel so creepy about beating a kid to within an inch of his life. He shoots, aiming for glancing blows, just to anger the kid. The pain alone is enough to piss off most assassins, but Jason knows from experience how infuriating it is to know that your opponent is just playing with you. The kid clearly doesn't expect the bullet to go through the kevlar, if his hiss of pain is anything to go by, and Jason just keeps shooting.

Damian is good at deflecting the shots with his sword, but Jason trained long and hard to be the best at what he does...even if that is just screwing with the rest of the Bats most nights, so it's no surprise when he manages to hit Damian's right shoulder, left leg, right side below his fourth rib, left forearm, and just above his right ear. That last one gets him quite an impressive growl, which makes Jason want to laugh his head off.

Damian glares at him, and looks like he really wants to cover his grazed ear. "I'm going to kill you."

This time, Jason does laugh. "Don't you know good little Robins don't kill? Now, go home, or I'll stop aiming for glancing blows, and shoot you right between the eyes."

The kid grits his teeth and starts using the sword for more than just deflecting the bullets. Jason has to duck and flip out of the way of a few strikes. He's almost impressed with the kid's form. It's obvious that he learned from his mother, but it's nothing Jason isn't used to. He almost misses screwing with Drake just because it happens to be more entertaining than this. Damian is all snarling anger, which is actually just making him sloppy...at least far more-so than Jason would have expected from an al Ghul. It's making him wonder if maybe Damian chose this fucked-up family because he knew he'd never match up to the al Ghul expectations. It makes sense from a certain perspective. After all, Jason himself is well versed in choosing the thing that's going to irritate the people he can't please the most; because if you're going for disappointment, then you might as well do it right and go all the way.

He growls when the kid manages to clip him on the arm with a strike he should have seen coming. "You know, you're really starting to become a major nuisance."

Damian smirks at him with an expression he definitely learned from Grayson, because that particular smirk is all Robin. "Good."

Jason wants to groan, but he's too busy dodging the explosive pellets the kid throws at him. He's beyond annoyed now, and has wasted enough time. Jason aims for the kid's right leg, and shoots. He was hoping to avoid this just so he wouldn't have to deal with Dickie-bird later, but there's no one who can tell him that he didn't give the kid enough warnings, not to mention chances, to go the hell away. Damian crumbles to the ground, clutching his leg, but not before throwing the damn sword at Jason. Jason spins out the way, and then turns his attention back to the kid. "That shot wasn't aimed to shatter bone, just so you know, so you should recover...that is if you don't bleed to death. I think we can both agree that I've been extremely nice to you tonight, so next time when I tell you to go home, go home." Before Damian can respond, Jason heads out of the alley. "Oh, and I'd call Grayson if I was you...you know, before you pass out." He smirks to himself at the sound of Damian's curses, and saunters out onto the street. Jason has work to do, which should be a lot easier now.

The End


	3. Chapter 3

Jason isn't surprised that there's a shadow following him. He knew this was coming the moment he shot the stupid baby assassin two nights ago; but he was kind of hoping to hold off on the growling lecture for awhile. He stops on a rooftop, and waits for his tail to catch up. "What the hell do you want, goldie?" Just because he already knows what's going to happen, doesn't mean he has to play along.

Batman stands mere feet away, arms folded over the bat insignia on his chest, and glaring impressively. "You shot Robin."

Jason rolls his eyes behind his mask. "Hey, I gave the kid plenty of chances to get the hell out of my territory. Maybe someone should keep their pets on a shorter leash."

Jason can tell that Dick is grinding his teeth from where he's standing, and it makes him want to roll his eyes even more. "You shot him in the leg. There is no excuse for that. He's a kid."

Jason just glares at him. "Yeah, and I could have shot him in the head. What's your point? Personally, I think you should be thanking me for not just killing him and dumping his body in the river."

"You wouldn't do that...not to another Robin."

Jason raises an eyebrow behind his mask. "You sure about that, golden boy? I mean, you have seen what I'm willing to do to other Robins, right? Hell, I've nearly killed Drake...how many times now? And I just shot your little baby assassin, so really..."

Dick interrupts him, which makes Jason want to stab him a little. "Bruce once said that I should feel sorry for you; that I should pity you, because you never had the things I had while growing up. You know, things like a loving family and people always looking out for your best interest. But you know what I think?"

"I don't give a damn what you think, and you can pity me all you want to." Jason spat out the word pity as though it was something vile. "It still won't change anything, so how about you just keep your fucking Robin out of my fucking section of Gotham."

He moves to jump off the roof, but before he can, Batman's textured glove is wrapped around his arm pulling him back. Jason spins with the pull, brings his fist up, and punches Batman in the face. Dick stumbles back, but manages to keep his grip on Jason's arm. He pulls Jason further away from the edge of the roof, and then flips him. Jason, however, is ready for the flip, and lands on his feet. He grabs his kriss and slashes down toward Dick's hand, which is still holding onto him. Batman has no choice but to release him unless he wants, at the very least, a broken wrist from the force of Jason's blow. Jason goes for a sweep, but Dick flips over him, and manages to clip his shoulder with a boot clad foot, before Jason gets a chance to get back to his feet. "It's cute, you know. If I had just shot that annoying brat, we wouldn't even be having this fight. You'd be holed up in your apartment, or the manor, or fuck maybe even the cave, too stricken with grief, or some other such bullshit, to do anything."

"Is that what you think? That Bruce's grief over losing you was bullshit?" Dick growls at him, which just makes Jason glare more.

"Are you trying to tell me it wasn't? The Joker is still breathing, isn't he? Come on, Dickie-bird, had it been you The Joker had killed, there would have been nothing left of that foul, evil creature, and you know it."

Dick takes a step back, as if the accusation physically hurts him. "Is that really what you believe? Come on, Jay, Bruce doesn't kill. _We _don't kill."

"Yeah, and how many of you have paid the price for that decision, huh? It's never you guys...it's never him! Babs, me, countless others, but never the one man who lets that deranged clown live."

Dick doesn't know what to do. He just stands there at a complete loss for words. After a few moments, all he gets out is, "Jay..."

Jason holds up his hand to stop Dick from speaking. "Whatever you're about to say, just don't. I don't need your pity."

Dick can practically feel Jason's anger, and the fact that he doesn't want Dick to speak is something that Dick is almost grateful for. He really didn't have anything to say beyond Jason's name. He wants to make this better. He wants Jason to see what everyone else so clearly does. He wants Jason to know how much his death screwed everything up, but he's tried and failed so many times. Dick is almost certain that he'll never be able to get through to the guy. He has an odd thought that, if Jason stopped trying to kill him, then Tim would most certainly be able to get him to see reason. After all, no one has a better track record of getting people to see things his way than Tim, but that's not what this conversation was supposed to be about anyway. Dick shakes his head as if to clear it. "Just stop hurting the people I care about, Jason. That's all I want." Dick doesn't say that that includes Jason himself, because he knows it won't help, but it doesn't make it any less true.

"Just make sure your stupid little Robin doesn't find his way back to this part of town, and we won't have any problems."

"Okay, and what about Red Robin?" Dick knows that he's pushing it, but he thinks that he's found a way to protect two of his brothers, and while he wishes he could find a way to protect all three, the fact of the matter is, no can protect Jason from himself.

"What about him? You replaced him. You can't tell me you actually give a shit about the kid."

The accusation stings more than it should, but Dick just presses on. "Like I said, Jason. I want you to stop hurting the people I care about, and that includes Red Robin."

"Sure, it does. You just keep telling yourself that, Dickie-bird. I'm sure it makes you all warm and fuzzy on the inside to keep that delusion around."

"It's not a delusion. It's fact, Jason." Dick growls at him like some kind of animal.

Jason throws back his head and laughs. "Yeah, right. Well, I'm sure the two little Assassin-Trained Robins can figure out how to survive without another poor imitation of the Bat glaring at everyone. Anyway, see you around, Dickie-bird."

Before Dick gets a chance to respond, Jason jumps off the roof. Dick curses himself for not realizing how close Jason had gotten to the edge during their fight, and probably even moreso during their conversation. He shakes his head as he berates himself for his stupidity, and then leaves. He's got work to do, and at least two of his little brothers are safe...for now.

The End


End file.
